Stalker
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Woohyun seorang stalker Myungsoo ? / WooSoo again :D


Stalker

Gadis itu bernama myungsoo, begitu orang – orang memanggil namanya. Dia gadis pendiam, berbeda denganku. Aku namja hyperaktif yang hobinya mengoceh, bercanda dll /gak tanya -_-"

ia adalah gadis yang selama setahun ini menarik perhatianku, entah kenapa aku hobi mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Aku menyukai segala yang ada pada dirinya, apalagi jika ia tersenyum. Aku pasti akan seperti orang yang dipanah oleh cupid, hatiku berbunga – bunga /masa bang :'v

Dia adalah orang yang spesial untukku kedua setelah ibuku /yaelah -.-

Seperti sore ini, aku mengikutinya diam – diam dibelakang. Kenapa tidak di depan ? tentu saja karena aku stalkernya -,- . namun , tiba – tiba saja langkahnya terhenti

" Geumanhae – hentikan- " ucapnya yang kuyakin tertuju padaku, namun aku masih belum beranjak dari tempatku bersembunyi, yaitu namu – pohon - /nama abang '-' / iye neng .-.

" keluar kau nam woohyun, " seru myungsoo yang tiba – tiba saja menarikku dari tempat persembunyianku, aku membulatkan mataku terkejut

" hai .." ujarku seraya nyengir 5 jari, sedangkan ia hanya menatapku malas

" untuk apa kau mengikutiku " ucapnya ketus " kau selama ini mengikutiku kan ? " ujarnya lagi seraya menatap tajam padaku, " galak " bisikku dalam hati /pastinya –

" kenapa kau diam ? " bentaknya dengan pelan /emang ada /? ._.

" ehm, aku akan menjelaskannya tapi tidak disini. Karena disini tempat umum dan juga ada readers yang sedang melihat pertengkaran kita ;-; kajja aku jelaskannya di area yang 'privat' saja " ujarku seraya mengedipkan sebelah mataku

" yang benar saja sayang /? " ujar myungsoo sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya di dadaku

" CUT CUT, apa – apaan inih/? Kalian berdua mesra – mesraannya nanti saja, gue aja yang sutradara /? Belum punya pacar ;-; kalian seenak jidatnya mesra 2 an didepan saya -,- ayo syutingnya yang bener sebelum gue lemparin kalian berdua ke sungai amazon /? -.- " sahut author galak

" ampun neng /? Ampuun " ujar woohyun dan myungsoo seraya sujud'' didepan author /wth -_-

/back to the b back to story /?

" aku aku .. " tiba – tiba saja aku mendadak gagap seperti aziz gagap /aziz gagap : -_-"

" iya ? aku apa ? " tanyanya yang kini menodongkan pistol -_-

" keudae saranghage temuniya – karena aku mencintaimu – " ujarku mantap /MANTAPP /ABAIKAN -,-

" Mwo ? " kini giliran myungsoo yang tercengang dengan pernyataan cinta ku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu bisa dianggap pernyataan cinta /?

Aku mengangguk mantap,

" kau tahu aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sejak kita pertama kali bertemu " ujarku seraya memandang wajahnya yang cantik, lalu ingatanku berputar pada kejadian masa lalu yang membuatku mencintai gadis cantik dihadapanku ini

 **Flashback**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku kesal karena aku baru saja dihukum songsaenim untuk membersihkan wc pria, yang benar saja. Kalian tahu kan kalau wc pria itu bau dan euhhh /? Seperti itu ?

Saking kesalnya aku tidak sadar kalau didepanku ada seorang gadis yang sedang membawa buku dari perpustakaan, hingga akhirnya

Brakk

" akhh, " ringis gadis itu pelan karena buku – bukunya terjatuh dan juga aku ikut jatuh dan tubuhku jatuh menimpa tubuhnya

" deg deg deg " tiba – tiba saja jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat aku menyadari jarakku dengannya sangat dekat, bahkan hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulit wajahku. Lalu dengan wajah memerah gadis itu mendorong tubuhku pelan sembari membereskan buku – bukunya, aku pun bangkit dari tubuhnya seraya meminta maaf padanya

" maafkan aku," ujarku seraya membantunya membereskan buku – buku miliknya, ia hanya menatap ku datar.

" lain kali kau harus berhati – hati " ujarnya lalu pergi sambil menenteng beberapa buku yg tadi terjatuh

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatap kepergiannya

Flashback off

" Jadi kau itu lelaki yang dulu menabrakku ? " tanyanya kaget,

" ne kim myungsoo " ujarku seraya tersenyum manis padanya

Dan kulihat di wajahnya tampak rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya kyeopta

" kim myungsoo, Nae yeojachinguga doeejullae? – maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?- "

Dia terlihat ragu, terbukti ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian

" ne, aku mau menjadi pacarmu " jawabnya lirih

Tak lama kemudian aku merasa ada banyak bunyi letusan kembang api terdengar di dalam khayalanku /?

" yeayy ! " aku berteriak kesenangan sambil kupeluk tubuhnya yg ramping itu

" terima kasih sayang " ujarku disela – sela pelykan itu

" ne, chagiya " ujarnya sambil membalas pelukanku

Hari itu akan selalu menjadi hari yang tak terkupakan untukku, hari dimana aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada kekasih tersayangku. Saranghae Kim myungsoo3 :*


End file.
